1Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anealing process and apparatus, and particularly to a process and apparatus for annealing a substance, such as polysilicon, which has been deposited on a substrate made of glass or other heat-softenable material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fabrication of semiconductor devices, such as thin film transistors, polysilicon or other semiconductor material is deposited on a glass substrate, and is then subjected to annealing. Since the softening point of the glass which is conventionally used for forming the substrate is no more than 630.degree. C., it will be apparent that It has always been essential to maintain the annealing temperature below that level, or the substrate would soften and become misshapen.